


Crew Love

by harryhanlon



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, also it's in play format because i fancy myself a playwright now, cuteness abounds, toddler au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Harry are the bestest friends, but sometimes people are mean and Nick can't let that continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crew Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in creative writing after extensive conversation with narcoticreading on tumblr and that's all i have to say. No excuses.

Characters (In order of appearance) – Taylor, Nick, Ms. Cox, Harry, The Sandbox Crew (Fiona, Laura, Matt, Aimee, Ian)

(a darkened kindergarten classroom. Taylor sits in a spotlight surrounded by a group of girls. Nick sits close by, listening in.)

Taylor: (mockingly) I’m Harry and I like to eat my own boogers!

(she laughs and encourages the other girls to laugh with her. Nick looks frustrated and finds a cup of paint next to his desk. He pours it on the back of Taylor’s dress ‘accidentally’)

Nick: (mockingly) Sorry.

(The room becomes fully lit. Taylor runs off stage)

Taylor: Ms. Cox! My dress is all messed up!

(Harry enters)

Harry: Hiya Nicky! Did you see Tay’s dress? It’s all blue and painty. Who did that?

Nick: I dunno Harry. I heard she might have said mean things about you though.

Harry: Oh she wouldn’t. Tay’s so nice!

(Nick sighs at Harry’s cluelessness and changes the subject)

Nick: It’s almost recess. What do you want to do today?

Harry: Can I play in the sandbox with you?

Nick: Sure! My friends would like that.

Ms. Cox: (offstage) Come on! Line up to go outside!

Nick: (as they walk) My friends are really nice and cool. Laura May has her hair cut short and Aimee’s mom let her dye her hair with Kool-aid!

Harry: (in wonder) Wow!

(They exit)

(a playground with a slide, swing set and sandbox surrounded by grass. The Sandbox Crew sits in the sandbox, playing with sand or whatever. Nick and Harry approach them)

Nick: Hey guys! This is my friend Harry. Can he play here with us today?

(a general noise of consent passes around)

Matt: (angrily) No he can’t!

Nick: (shocked) Why not?

Matt: This is only for us Nick! This is our sandbox!

(the rest of the sandbox crew is silent with agreement)

Nick: (whining) Really guys? I thought we’re all best friends!

(Harry recognizes the rejection, looks down and begins to walk away)

Nick: (watching Harry go) You know what, we don’t need to play with you. Harry and I can have fun all on our own! (He grabs Harry’s hand and walks with purpose towards the slide.) Let’s do the slide!

Harry: (suddenly uneasy) But Nicky I’m scared of the slide!

Nick: (soothingly) It’s okay. I’ll go up with you and wait at the bottom. You won’t get hurt. I promise.

(Harry nods and they retreat to the slide in the background. Spotlight comes up on the sandbox where Laura is standing, about to say something.)

Laura: That was mean Matt!

Matt: What are you talking about Laura May?

Laura: You weren’t very nice to Nick’s friend! I think you made him sad.

Aimee: Yeah he’s smaller than us; you didn’t have to be so rude Matt.

Matt: (pressed) I was just telling him the rules! No one else plays in here with us, you know that.

Fiona: But he’s Nick’s friend so that makes him part of us doesn’t it? (she looks around confused because it’s a real question. Ian calms her down with a pat on the shoulder.)

Ian: I think you should apologize to him right now.

Matt: No!

(Laura kicks him in the shin.)

Matt: Ow!

Laura: That’s what you get!

(Spotlight fades on the beginnings of an argument and highlights Nick and Harry on the slide in the back. Harry is at the top ready to come down and Nick stands at the bottom with his arms spread, ready to catch him if needed.)

Nick: Okay now on 3 just push off and come down! You ready?

Harry: (wavering) I guess.

Nick: 1! 2! 3!

(Harry pushes off and slides down safely. He didn’t need Nick’s help but he still leaps to hug him.)

Harry: I did it! Did you see me? I did it! All the way down and I didn’t get hurt!

Nick: Yeah, I saw! You did a really good job. I told you it would be okay.

Harry: (sincerely) Thank you Nick.

Nick: It’s okay.

Harry: (pause then nervously) How come your friends don’t like me?

Nick: They do! Matt’s just a meanie sometimes. He doesn’t like changing stuff. They’ll really like you I promise!

Harry: (hopefully) Really?

Nick: Really really.

(They hug for a moment until Harry’s bouncing around again.)

Harry: I wanna go again! Let’s go again Nicky!

(Nick helps him climb back up and the spotlight dims to return to the sandbox crew still arguing. Fiona seems to be zoned out in the distance until…)

Fiona: (softly) Why can’t we just have fun like Nick and Harry?

(The crew quiets to listen to her)

Aimee: What?

Fiona: Well Nick and Harry have been having fun like all of recess while you guys were mad.

(they all turn to look in the direction Fiona had been. Aimee and Laura seem to calm down and they sit. Ian still looks at Matt questioningly.)

Ian: Are you going to say sorry?

Matt: I didn’t do anything!

(Everyone looks at him)

Matt: Fine.

(They walk to the end of the slide where Nick is standing, again ready to catch Harry as he comes down. Nick ignores them until Harry reaches the bottom, smiling wide. Both faces fall as they turn to face the kids.)

Nick: (angrily) What?

Ian: Matt has something to say. (He pushes at Matt’s shoulder until he steps forward.)

Matt: I um. I’m… er… I’m sorry?

Nick: For what?

Matt: For… uh… (quickly and slightly mumbled, like he doesn’t want to admit it) For being mean to Harry and saying he couldn’t play in the sandbox with us.

(Harry stares and slowly begins to smile. Nick is still mad but Harry steps in front of him.)

Harry: Do you wanna play with us?

(Nick starts to object but Matt smiles as well.)

Matt: Okay!

Harry: Let’s go to the swings Nicky! We haven’t done the swings all day!

(they all begin to walk toward the swings, talking and laughing together. Before they can get there Ms. Cox enters.)

Ms. Cox: Recess is over! Time to come in! Sit down and get out your spelling books.

Everyone: Awwwww (groaning in unison)

Matt: Well maybe tomorrow you can play in the sandbox with us?

Harry: Yeah! I’d like that.

(Nick loops his arm around Harry’s neck and they exit)


End file.
